


Trekkies

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fandom, Gen, Pi Day, Star Trek - Freeform, pre slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan n’est pas vraiment très calé pop culture, tout le monde le sait, mais il est des choses que Reid ne peut tout simplement pas laisser passer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trekkies

**Author's Note:**

> Le 14 mars, c’est le jour de Pi (3/14), en l’honneur de ça j’ai donc fait quelques petits drabbles (un peu longs pour des drabbles), sur les geeks, les scientifiques, les nerds en tout genre…

Morgan avait haussé un sourcil étonné. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait le gamin énervé comme ça. Ou peut-être pas, mais en tout cas pas pour un sujet comme ça. Il avait dit une bétise, okay, mais bon, ils étaient dans la chambre d’un jeune homme disparu depuis près de vingt-quatre heures, il y avait des choses plus importantes. Mais non, pas pour Reid. C’était une des choses qu’il admirait à son propos, sa passion pour ce genre de choses. Des choses entre lesquelles Morgan ne faisait pas de différences, des choses que bien souvent Morgan ne connaissait même pas.

“Pour ma défense, j’ai vu que les deux derniers star trek…”

Les yeux du plus jeune s’agrandirent presque comiquement et il repartit dans sa tirade au rythme d’une mitraillette.

“Mais c’est pas possible, tu as du passer à côté de toutes les petites références à la série originale! Rien que l’arrivée de Spock Prime, et le générique original dans le thème principal des films, et puis ne parlons pas de McCoy qui parle d’avoir accouché une gorn, et puis la mention de l’infirmière Chapel, et le vaisseau qu’ils utilisent pour aller sur le planétoïde Klyngon était celui de Mudd, et…”

Morgan essayait de retenir son sourire, eut égard à ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire, et posa la main sur l’épaule de Reid qui parlait à un gigantesque poster de Willam Shatner et Leonard Nimoy.

“Reid, Reid...Pretty boy. On a peut-être des choses plus importantes à faire?”

Le jeune homme interrompit ses citations de chaque référence à la série originale et se reconcentra instantanément sur leur travail, perdant de vue Star Trek un instant pour revenir à la vie réelle. Ce qui ne l’empécha pas de marmonner :

“Les prochains congés je te montre toute la série originale, au moins tu ne confondras plus avec Star Wars.”


End file.
